


Take it Easy

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Tickle fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Easy

Sam walked into the motel room, past Gabriel without a sound and fell face first into the bed.  
Gabriel watched him with amusement and gently poked the younger Winchester in the ribs when he didn’t move a muscle.  
Couldn’t have that sexy piece of ass suffocating on him now could he?  
“Mmm…stop.” Sam said as Gabriel continued to poke him.  
“No can do, kiddo.” Gabriel said now using both of his hands to attack Sam’s ribs. Sam jumped up and turned around. Grabbing Gabriel’s wrist.  
“Gabe, I’m tired, I’ve had a rough day. I just want to relax.” Sam said. And he did look tired so Gabriel relaxed and Sam let go of his wrists. He lay back down and closed his eyes.  
Gabriel waited.  
And waited.  
And…waited.  
Just when the younger Winchester was beginning to nod off to sleep Gabriel attacked.  
“Gah! Gabe, stop! Gabe!” But Sam couldn’t finish, his laughter filling the motel room. Gabriel smirked and moved his way to Sam foot, taking off his shoe with one goal in mind, tickling the hell out of Sam’s feet.  
“GABE!” Sam choked out from his laughter, struggling against the archangel’s strength, laughing and clutching his sides as he tried to wiggle his way out of Gabriel’s grasp. Finally, Gabriel stopped.  
Sam lay there for a while, chuckling to himself and then pulled the archangel down next to him.  
“You’re annoying you know that?” Sam said.  
“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Gabe said, getting closer to Sam.  
No, Sam thought to himself, he wouldn’t.


End file.
